<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 8: Vase by Magpie_Crow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895910">Day 8: Vase</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow'>Magpie_Crow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Fictober 2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Roman is mentioned, Unsympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, but just for a second</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:22:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26895910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/pseuds/Magpie_Crow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Flower shop AU!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fictober 2020 [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 8: Vase</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is so short. I didn't really have the inspo to finish it. Yesterday was crazy busy. And emotionally draining. Love y'all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Janus carefully put the last flower in the arrangement before wrapping the entire thing in tissue and tying a ribbon around the bottom. It was an- interesting bouquet, to be sure. Not beautiful, just… Garish. Purple larkspur, cockscomb, and lobelias were the main focus of the arrangement, with meadowsweet and bramble as the filler. </p>
<p>Remus obviously took this order. The note on the order form said ‘customer wants fuck you flowers’. </p>
<p>Well. The arrangement definitely held up its end of the bargain. Janus almost felt sorry for the person the bouquet was for. Almost. He also had very vindictive pleasure in making it, as it strongly reminded him of his ex, who just so happened to be Remus’ brother. A lying, cheating, asshole son of a bitch. </p>
<p>Maybe Janus would make a similar bouquet and send it to Roman the next time he thought about him. </p>
<p>Lord, no, that would be a bad idea. The idiot would just think he was trying to get back together. </p>
<p>The bell over the door rang, and a customer walked in. </p>
<p>Wow. <em>What</em> a customer. He was almost supernaturally tall (Janus was <em>not</em> short, thank you very much), with dark purple hair and heterochromic eyes. Janus had heterochromia too, and this was the first time he’d met someone with the condition other than himself.</p>
<p>“Welcome to Adder’s Arrangements, how can I help you today?”</p>
<p>The customer shuffled nervously. </p>
<p>“Uh. I expected Remus to be in, but, uh. I ordered a bouquet?” He ran a hand through his hair, and Janus caught the dark band of a ring around the middle finger of his right hand. </p>
<p>“Of course, sir. What name would that be under?”</p>
<p>“V-Virgil. Virgil Peterson.”</p>
<p>Janus nodded and held up the arrangement he’d just finished.</p>
<p>“Does this look about right?”</p>
<p>Virgil laughed.</p>
<p>“Does it say ‘fuck you’? It’s for my cheating ex.”</p>
<p>Nodding, Janus rang up the arrangement.</p>
<p>“I thought because he was Remus’ brother he’d be an okay dude, but boy was I wrong.”</p>
<p>Janus paused. This was the man Roman had cheated on him with? Roman apparently didn’t know a good thing when it smacked him in the face. </p>
<p>“Y’know what? It’s on the house.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry?”</p>
<p>“I’ve had my own run in with Roman Prince, and he definitely deserves this.”</p>
<p>Virgil shuffled a little. </p>
<p>“Roman doesn’t know a good thing when he sees one, apparently.” Then Virgil blushed, realizing what he said. He turned on his heel and sprinted out of the shop.</p>
<p>Janus stood stock still for a moment, feeling a blush climb up his own face. It took him a while to realize he was still holding onto the flowers.</p>
<p>He put the flowers in a vase on his counter. Hopefully Virgil would come back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope y'all enjoyed! </p>
<p>I set up a Discord server! <a href="https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4">https://discord.gg/gtWgvQ4</a><br/>Join me to talk about my writing and stuff!</p>
<p>Find more on tumblr @we-are-fam-ily</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>